The Loving and the Brave
by ravenfan253
Summary: Hermione is adopted by our ver own Heratio Caine. Proffesor Snape, and Draco and Lucius malfoy come and live with them at the start of the school year. Hermione goes to a friends house but is kidnapped. Who did it. Will they find her and why does Draco care so much? This is rated M for ADULT themes.


**Thank you so much for those of you who are supportive enough to read my stuff. I know that I may not write the best stuff but i hope you all help me out.**

**SUMMARY:**_ (set the summer after 3rd year.) Hermione is adopted by Horatio Caine and professor snape, draco malfoy, and mr malfoy come to stay with them. One day When Heratio takes the 3 to the police station he Gets a call from 911 that one of Hermione's friends was attacked and Hermione is missing. as the days grow that she is missing draco starts to get a sort of crush on Hermione and grows increasingly worried. Will they find her in time?_

_Chapter 1_

It was early in the morning when Hermione woke up. She was still processing the fact that her most hated enemy and his father as well as her Professor and the most feared at that was coming to live with her till the start of school. She still remembers it perfectly.

**FLASHBACK**

_" Hermione can you come here please!" my dad yelled from downstairs._

_ She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Yes dad?"_

_"I need you to get the 2 guests rooms ready while i am at work tomorrow we are going to have 3 guests till you go back to school."_

_"ok but who are they?" Horatio gives her a look that says your not going to like it._

_"Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and his father."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Listen to me and listen good you will behave your self do you understand i know you don't like them very much but dumbledor himself asked me to do this."_

_"Yes sir."_

**Present time**

Hermione sat on her bed it was still early and she wanted to go back to sleep so she did.

About 2 hours later she woke up and saw that it was 12 o clock so she got out of bed when she realised that her "guests" were suppose to be there an hour and a half ago. She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear talking. She turned the corner and entered the kitchen to see her dad, snape, mr malfoy, and draco all at the table. They all turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." said Heratio.

"You do realize that I am anything but sleeping beauty right?" Hermione said.

"yes. by the way you still have to clean the bathroom."

"Nice try dad you do realize that you said I have to mow the grass today right. so YOU get to clean the bathroom."

"I will do rock paper scissors I win you do the bathroom you win you do the grass deal?"

"... Deal."

Hermione and her dad did rock paper scissors and Hermione won.

"Hermione please I will do anything will you please do the bathroom?"

..Anything?"

heratio cocked his head to the side.

"what do you want?"

"I want to go to jess's party Friday night."

"NO! Absolutly not."

"Have fun with the bathroom dad." Hermione turns and starts to walk out to the yard when she heard her father sigh.

"Wait. I will let you go on one condition."

"ok what."

"You have to check in EVERY hour."

"... Deal."

"ok now go and clean the bathroom."

"oh and dad."

"Yah."

Hermione looks at heratio and smirks. "Justin's going to be there." she turns around and runs up the stairs as fast as possible to the bathroom.

"WHAT! Hermione Jean Granger Caine get back here!"

"SORRY DAD I HAVE TO CLEAN THE BATHROOM REMEMBER!"

Heratio sits down at the table and sighs. "she just manipulated me."

As Hermione cleans the bathroom she gets a text from jess asking if she can come over. she sends a message back telling her that she will be there soon. Hermione runs downstairs.

"Dad im done with the bathroom can I go to jess's house for a little bit?"

"ok don't be gone long though ok"

"ok".

Heratio sits back on his legs and thinks that he really shouldn't have let Hermione go to Jesses house because he has a bad feeling in his stomach. Normally he would just ignore it but right now, he knew that something was not right.

"lieutenant is everything alright?" Mr malfoy asks sensing that something was amist amongst Heratio.

Heratio just nods his head and they go back to what they were doing.

"I never knew that Granger had a bad side to her. God knows that she never shows it in school." Draco says thinking that maybe he missed it.

" She has never wanted a lot of people to know, however she still is a bookworm that I have never been able to change from her." Heratio says with a smile on his face.

They all decide to go to bed and finish the conversation they were having in the morning.

**TIME JUMP TO 3:26A.M.**

Heratios phone rings and when he looks at it he sees that its his co worker Calleigh.

"Calleigh?"

" Heratio we have a case 2113 west Vermont driver."

" Wait 2113 W. Vermont?"

"Yes? is everything ok heratio."

" No , That's where Hermione is suppose to be. whats the case."

" Parents dead, gun shot wound, and their daughter is missing, but wait theres more blood."

By now Heratio is downstairs dressed and so is professor Snape and Lucius. they are looking ate Heratio trying to find out what is going on.

"Heratio, It's Hermione's blood..."


End file.
